Dear Old Friend
by Kai Vienna
Summary: AU Demyx/Zexion Request-fic. A cute little love story in which Zexion tries to figure out a way to confess his love to his old friend Demyx.


**Yay, back in the fanfic writing groove! This was a request for my lurvely bfffffffff Wolf Ness, and my first time writing for Kingdom Hearts and yaoi.  
>Sorry it took so long to write, Vanessa! Lavvvv joooo XD<strong>

As bodies swayed and grinded on the dance floor, Zexion swirled the beer inside his cup, a bored look on his face. He was never one for liquor or dancing, but at a club, what could you expect?

He was there for his best friend Demyx, who was currently onstage, singing about some nonsense with a baby blue guitar in his hands. Zexion made a promise to attend all of his shows when he first started out, and wasn't keen on breaking the tradition. Even if all Demyx sung about was his hair. But because Zexion was _such _a good friend, he went to all of his shows.

But lately, he had been questioning his relationship with the musician, and it was stressing him out. They had always been best friends: Demyx taking him to his favorite concerts, and Zexion tutoring him outside of school. Just a normal, platonic friendship. Save for one unmentionable moment.

The cause of his stress was his co-worker, Axel. He had asked on a slow day in the coffee shop if he was still a virgin. He had stammered, blushing, and told him that no, he had never had sex.

It was a lie.

He had done it once, many years ago, but he could still remember everything vividly. Every touch, every kiss, every moan and scream of _his _name.

Demyx had meant for it to be an experiment, a mere test of his sexuality in their high school days. But one simple kiss had escalated into a whole night of passionate sex. And it haunted him every night.

On the morning after, Zexion awoke with a stiff lower back and a ringing in his ear, naked in Demyx's bed. He had quickly realized what he had done, and in shame he gathered his clothes and ran out the door, knocking his knee against a seldom used desk. Demyx was still asleep.

After that incident, Zexion tried his best to avoid his friend, but stopped trying when he realized that his efforts were futile when he he realized he was trying to avoid someone who he shared six classes with. Whenever Demyx tried to talk about what happened that night, Zexion had just brushed it off saying that it was unimportant and useless to talk about, right before changing topic.

But now, he realized that if he didn't try to express his feelings after all these years, Demyx would be taken away from him.

"Yo, Zexion! How'd ya like the show?"

Zexion snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Demyx who had sat himself on the neighboring bar stool. He blinked, composing himself, then said "You were great out there."

"Thanks, Zex, that's what I always like to hear!" Demyx gave him a big smile and pushed a drink forward. "Here, on me."

Zexion stared at the slushy contents of the drink before taking a sip.

"I know you don't like alcohol, so this is virgin."

He nearly choked. "What?"

"Huh?" Demyx looked confused. "I said that since you don't like alcohol, I got you a virgin drink. Virgin means non-alcoholic."

Zexion felt like bashing his head against the table, but decided against it. Demyx was already looking at him weirdly. He took a drink. "This tastes sweet..."

"It's a raspberry margarita. I figured you'd like that kind of fruity stuff," the musician said nonchalantly.

Zexion glared at him and looked down. "It's okay, I guess. Just a little too sweet."

"Do you want something else?"

"No, I'm fine."

Demyx grinned. "Alright then. Wanna come back to my apartment and play some insanely violent video games with lots of epilepsy-inducing graphics?"

Zexion glanced down at his watch. It was about midnight. He was starting to feel a bit tired, and wondered how Demyx had so much energy so late at night. He figured that Dem probably went to sleep at around three or something ridiculous like that.

"Sure," Zexion said, stifling a yawn. He didn't want to come off as too tired, or he knew that Demyx would tease him, since the musician was practically nocturnal.

-turtlepanis-

Demyx, as it turns out, is not nocturnal.

Zexion was sitting on the floor next to a conked-out Demyx, who fell asleep ten minutes into their game. He sighed, pausing the game, and asked himself how he managed to fall for someone like this.

Demyx was loud, lazy, and quite dumb with a creepy David Bowie obsession. He once tried to throw Axel's boyfriend out the window and he spends too much time fixing his hair, which was some sort of weird mullet-mohawk thing he had going on. He's also intent on trying to learn how to play the sitar before he dies, along with learning how to breathe underwater. The only thing that Demyx seemed to do right was make music.

Zexion sighed, running a hand through his dark hair and left the room, coming back with a fleece blanket. He draped it around Demyx, making sure he wouldn't freeze to death in the cold living room and turned off their abandoned game.

He turned to Demyx and smiled. He was all wrapped in the blanket with his mouth half open and snoring loudly. Zexion reached out and brushed a few stands of hair away from Demyx's forehead and let his fingers linger on the side of his face.

As soon as Zexion realized what he was doing, he ripped his hand away and ran out the door, only hesitating to grab his satchel.

-turtlepanis-

When Zexion got back to his apartment, he flopped down on his bed and groaned, thinking to himself how he manages to get stuck in the worst situations.

On an impulse, the Zexion took his phone and dialed Axel's number. On the fifth ring, someone picked up.

"H-Hello?" Axel asked. He was panting. Zexion face-palmed.

"Uh. It's Zexion. Is this a bad time?"

"Nah, it's all good," he said, ignoring the protests his boyfriend made. "Shush, Roxas. I'm on the phone. So what do you need?"

"Um..." Boy this is going to get awkward. "This is all hypothetical, by the way, but... Say that you slept with one of your best friends in the past and after that day, you refused to speak to him about it, but you've somehow fallen in love with them and don't know how to approach them, what should you do?" Zexion said in one breath. "Hypothetically, of course."

"Zex... What is this about?" Axel said, seeing right through his little "hypothetical" situation.

"Nothing. Just curious."

"Yes it is. Who did you sleep with?"

"Nobody! I was just asking this for my friend, who just happens to be in this situation." He was getting nervous, and hoped that Axel couldn't tell.

"Marluxia?"

Zexion shuddered at the thought. "No, of course not! I've never had sex, remember?"

"Vexen?"

"Dear God, no! "

"Demyx?"

"..."

"...I'm taking your silence as a yes."

Damn it. "... I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to," Axel sighed, "So what are you going to do?"

"Huh? The whole point of calling you was to get help from you!"

"Really now? Because I thought you said this was all hypothetical?"

"Screw you."

"Nah, that's what I got Roxas for" Zexion could hear Roxas yelling at the redhead.

"Well, I gotta run. Tell me how it all goes. Bye Zexy!" Axel said into the phone quickly.

"Wait, Axel-" He had hung up. "Bastard."

-turtlepanis-

After the failed plan of trying to get Axel's help, Zexion decided to take matters into his own hands and move onto Plan Xigbar II, which involved getting Demyx roaring drunk. Zexion decided that if intoxicated enough, he could ask Dem how he felt about him (Drunk words are sober thoughts after all), and he wouldn't be able to remember the embarrassing questions in the morning, and Zexion could confess to him, and they would live happily ever after in some big gay fairytale.

"So, tell me again what possessed you to call me here for a _drinking game_?" the musician asked, downing his second shot of vodka.

"I dunno..." Zexion answered, looking down at the bar table. "Just bored I guess."

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "That sure doesn't sound like something you'd do," he took a swig. "I mean, not that I'm complaining, or anything."

About twelve more rounds, Demyx was slumped over the table, babbling nonsense. "So-so how did you manage to...to get more sober- wait, that isn't the word... Hah, I mean... I don't get how y-you don't drink, YET you are not drunk in-in the least."

"I'm just not affected by alcohol that much, I guess," Zexion said, shrugging, when in reality, he bribed his friend Luxord, the bartender, to give him water and give Dem real vodka.

"Another round, mates?" said bartender asked, handing them two shot glasses.

Zexion looked at Demyx and seeing that he had around fourteen empty glasses around him, decided that they had enough. "Actually, we're going to go now. Thank you very much, Luxord."

-turtlepanis-

By the time they reached Zexion's apartment, Demyx had passed out on the walk there. How he managed to do that while walking will forever be unknown. Zexion was shaking under the musicians' weight. For a thin-looking guy, Demyx was pretty heavy. Then again, it might be because Zexion isn't even half his height.

The dark haired man felt his legs giving out and threw Demyx to the ground. He didn't even stir. Zexion straightened and opened his door, dragging the sleeping musician to his bedroom. Normally, when people have the object of their affection passed out in the middle of the bedroom, they go in for the kill. But since Zexion isn't one of those people, he collapsed onto his bed.

He faintly heard the sound of Demyx snoring on the floor. He crawled over to the edge of the bed and peered down, looking at him. Demyx's mullet-hawk still held its shape, save a few extra pieces falling into his face. His mouth was slightly parted, some drool escaping from the corner. Zexion watched as his chest lifted up and down rhythmically with each breath.

He was pissed.

Zexion had spent hours (okay, more like minutes) trying to figure out and execute the perfect plan, and Demyx had to pass out, leaving Zexion with no way to figure out his feelings.

Sighing, Zexion sat up and brought a blanket and a pillow down to the floor. After situating a pillow under Demyx's head (no, he hadn't stirred, in case you wondered), Zexion lay next to the musician, sloppily throwing a blanket over them, and watched his face.

What he could be doing could be considered stalker-ish, but it's different when it's someone you like. Well, not that different, but Zexion wasn't about to call himself a stalker. It was hard enough to admit to himself that he maybe, possibly, almost, not-really but at the same time very much, in love with Demyx.

He never was one for emotions. Expressing his happiness or anger or any other emotion he was feeling was extremely difficult and embarrassing for him to do. But after meeting Demyx in junior high school, he slowly started to show emotion. It may have started a couple weeks after meeting the blonde, that Zexion's cold outer shell slowly melted away. And after having sex with him, Zexion realized that he was in love with Demyx.

But did Demyx like him back?

Zexion sighed, touching the side of the musician's face. Love was such a horrible emotion. It was time-consuming. It struck you at the most random times. It changes you, pushing you towards mushy feelings. Then at the worst moment, when you finally got used to it, the love decides to fade, and brings sadness that comes with splitting up.

It was what kept Zexion in isolation for years, before Demyx literally opened his world like a book, and introduced him to the world with emotions.

Zexion sighed again; a habit he picked up shortly after meeting Demyx. He timidly reached both his arms out and impulsively grabbed Demyx around his chest. 'I'll just stay like this for a while,' he thought to himself. 'I'll wake up in an hour and go to my own bed.'

He fell asleep slowly, listening to the sounds of Demyx's breathing coupled with the roaring of cars outside the building.

-turtlepanis-

The morning wasn't particularly a nice one. It was rainy and gloomy out, almost impossible to see the sky. An ill omen.

A thunder clap sounded and a branch knocked against the window, waking Demyx up. Unfamiliar with his surroundings, he tried looking around the room, but the pounding in his head made him want to lie back down.

'Damn alcohol...' Demyx thought, massaging his temples. Looking up slightly, he realized that he was in Zexion's apartment, and that he was sleeping next to him on the floor, clutching him at the waist.

He stared in shock at Zexion for a while before lying back down, trying not to disturb him. Anybody who's ever known Zexion knew that he was seemingly devoid of any emotions. A robot with a permanent poker face that cringes at the mere thought of hugs. Who is currently snuggled up towards Demyx.

"What the hell is this?" he whispered to himself. He couldn't understand why the coldest of guys he knew was sleeping with him in a rather _romantic_ position.

Although, Demyx couldn't deny what's been going on lately. Lately, he's been noticing the not-so subtle glances Zexion was throwing at him every few seconds, the subtle elbow brushes, and the way his fingers lingered when passing something to Demyx. And now this?

"_What happened that night... Was a mistake. It doesn't really matter to me, because I don't like you in that way. So just forget about it."_

He scoffed at the memory. Obviouslysomethinghad changed in the past couple of years.

He remembered how heartbroken he was after Zexion said that; how he truly believed that it _was_ a mistake, simply because Zexion told him so. How desperate he began to feel. How he had lied to Zexion, knowing fully what was going to come of his "experiment".

And now he finally got what he was waiting for.

Zexion stirred lightly in his sleep, his arms straying from Demyx's waist. The blonde smirked; Sitting up, he brushed through Zexion's hair, twirling strands around his fingers. After a minute, the slow movement awoke the sleeping man. His eyes slowly opened, yawning before turning to look at Demyx. Zexion smiled slightly and closed his eyes, turning around under the blankets.

Then realization hit him like a brick.

Shooting up like a rocket, Zexion flew across the room and backed up against the wall. He started to sputter unintelligible words and excuses, all with a bright blush on his cheeks.

Demyx was watching this whole ordeal through half-lidded eyes, still on the ground. Scratching the back of his head, he stood up and walked towards Zexion, who was fumbling and blushing.

"Wait! It might have looked different to you, but... ah, we had no spare blankets and I didn't want you to catch a cold so I-"

"Can you please," Demyx said, slamming his hand on the wall next to Zexion's head, "just tell me the truth for _once_?"

Zexion felt his heart speed up as Demyx's face lowered towards his. "B-But it is the truth."

"Bullshit."

Demyx leaned down and brushed his lips softly against Zexion's, testing the waters. Then he dived in for a second taste, holding Zexion's lips captive against his own, making him whimper in surprise. His eyes were wide open, watching in horror as his plan crumbled. Zexion squeezed his eyes shut, trying to pull away from Demyx, but was pushed against the wall, a knee in-between his legs.

The dark-haired man felt a tongue tracing his lips and clamped them down, trying to desperately show the blonde that he DOES NOT want this. A curious hand traced down Zexion's spine until he got towards the lower region where it grabbed his bottom, squeezing it.

Zexion's eyes flew open and gasped, only for his mouth to be invaded by _his _tongue. He felt Demyx's tongue dancing inside his mouth, grazing his own with care. He tried to fight against Dem, trying to push him out of his mouth using his own tongue, but it had the opposite effect as he felt his tongue twisting around his.

Their lips parted, both of them red-faced and gasping for air. When Zexion composed himself, he freed himself from Demyx's grip and tried to escape, but tumbled to the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" Demyx said, kneeling next to Zexion and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Zexion spat, turning to glare at the blonde.

"Oh, really?" Demyx smirked. "Was kissing me really that terrible?"

"Yes, it was!"

Demyx sighed. "You still haven't changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zexion hissed.

"That you still neglect your your real feelings."

Zexion flushed and tried to deny it.

"Wha- I don't do that!"

"You're doing it now."

"No I'm not!"

"Zexion, cut the crap!" Demyx said, his voice rising. Zexion's eyes widened. "Will you ever be honest with yourself? And don't tell me you are, because you sure as hell aren't being very honest right now."

Zexion stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to say. How could Demyx, the resident idiot, see right through him?

The room was still and quiet for a moment, the two men staring at the ground, contemplating what to say.

"I love you," a quiet voice said, breaking the silence.

Demyx's head whipped up to look at the blushing man in front of him. 'What did he just say?'

"I-I know that this is kind of late, but I really don't regret doing _that _with you. It was actually the best night of my life, and I was afraid that you didn't really care, and I didn't want to get hurt, so I lied." Zexion swallowed and diverted his eyes to the ground. "And I've been in love with you ever since. I'm sorry."

He looked up, seeing Demyx staring at him with an unreadable expression and he panicked on the inside.

After a while, Demyx smiled."It's about time you told me that."

Zexion looked at him in shock and was about to say something smart back, but was enveloped in Demyx's arms. "You don't have to rub it in my face," he said, folding himself into him.

He heard Demyx chuckle and felt his heart pound in his ribcage. "I don't really mind. I'm just glad that you said it, is all."

Demyx pulled away to look at Zexion's face before leaning down and kissing him tenderly, the dark-haired man not bothering to fight against his velvety lips.

They both blushed and chuckled as they pulled apart. Demyx rested his head on Zexion's shoulder, dark slate hair tickling his face. "Hey, Zexion, guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Zexion smiled. "I love you, too."

** ...**

**Awwwwwwww, that was fucking cheesy. So awkward to write about the kiss, bleh.  
>Anywhore, I hope you liked it :D Thanks for reading it!<strong>  
><strong>*mwah mwah kisses*<strong>


End file.
